Red Hot
by Sarah Zimmer
Summary: It's an elemental story, and a forbidden love between the Ember Princess and the "Lightning) Flash Prince, along with a war between the Fire and Water Kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo put a hand over her eyes and smiled up at the blazing hot sun. "Wahhhhh, it's so bright today. Makes it all the more beautiful."

But where Ichigo lived, the sun wasn't the only thing that was making everybody seem like they were in an oven. There are six elemental kingdoms. Water, fire, wind, earth, snow, and lightning.

Ichigo's was the fire kingdom, and where there's a kingdom, there should be a castle, which she and the king and queen live in. Her title is the Ember Princess.

She was now gazing out at the scenery that beheld her eyes. She looked truly amazed as she looked out at the seas of flames on the other parts of the land within her earthly realm. The orange and redness of the fire really complimented the beauty of the blue sky that was also out with the yellowish-orange sun.

The Ember Princess was very pretty. She had long, flowing, scorching hot red hair to the middle of her back., a golden tiara with orange embedded jewels inside. Her dress was knee-length and as yellow as the sun. Her high heeled shoes were blazing orange. It seems like a loud outfit, but if you could imagine the colors of a fire, and the element she was, you SHOULD understand.

But alas, even though where she lived was thought to be truly magnificent through her eyes, she longed to discover new places slightly outside her comfort zone, or in different terms, her home. She wanted to go out and explore. Meet humans, eat new food, travel to different areas around the world. The only things that keep her back are her parents and her fear of being hated once she stepped out into the open.

Ichigo sighed. "How it must be nice to be accepted on the other side without having to worry about what people will think of you."

She put one of her hands up to the sky and closed her palm as if wanting to capture the sun in her firm yet gentle hand."Other than that, I could never get out of the forcefield, unless it's weakness, a big enough lightning bolt struck it."

"YEEEEE-HHHAWWWWW!"

Ichigo gasped and looked back up at the sky, wide-eyed from the loud noise. "What the-"

She saw a figure coming down from high in the air, seconds before it reached the top of the force field. As it got closer, the figure took out two long blades from behind him, and once low enough, made contact with the force field, making a huge enough gap to get in. If the ember Princess saw correctly, she swear she could have seen a sparks coming out of the sai swords.

'Could that strange person possibly be from the Lightning kingdom?' thought the Ember Princess.

Before she knew it, the figure was going to land on the same balcony that she was standing on. Right before she could get some more distance, the figure landed with a huge THUD and Ichigo went flying to the far left side, landing on the right side of her body.

"What was that? Guards, come with me!" The Fire king ordered.

Two guards and the king himself ran out to where his daughter was, and did not look too happy for having to see his only child injured and fallen.

The person who had came down from the sky was a boy around Ichigo's age, maybe a little older. He had green hair, two ponytails on the front sides of his head, was wearing black baggy shirt and shorts with a brown clothes on top of each. He rubbed his head in pain. "Ooooowww. Too bad I didn't think far ahead for a better landing."

The guards then pointed their flaming spears at him. "State your name, intruder."

He looked up, head still throbbing. He got too his feet slowly, and replied, "I am Kisshu. I come from the Lightning Kingdom."

The King came forward, daughter in arms. "What is your purpose for being here? Why have you come and disrupted this kingdom of mine?"

Kisshu got a scroll from behind his back. "I come in place of the presence of my dad, the Flash King. All of the details are in here."

The Fire King handed over the Ember Princess to one of the guards. "Take my daughter to her room, and make sure to call the nurse to see if she has any serious injuries." He turned his direction back to Kisshu. "For your sake, you had better pray that she doesn't."

Kisshu mockingly clasped his hands together, and decided to be a little smart towards his royal hotheadedness. "Dear God, please let the Fire King's hot daughter be alright, especially in my care."

The kings' flames rose with fury. "Did you also come here to get beheaded! I shall not tolerate your insubordination! Now hand over that document."

Kisshu saluted. "Yes, sir." He quickly handed it over just like the King had ordered him to do.

Kisshu turned his back and was about to leave when a hand was put on his shoulder to prevent him to do so. "You will stay until I answer your father."

Once the hand was off, Kisshu shrugged. "Sure." He then turned and bowed. "Anything for his majesty."


	2. Chapter 2:Unwanted? Meeting

Ichigo's hand shot to the washcloth on her forehead, while laying on her bed, being tended to. "Nurse, can you tell me who that was? That strange person coming from the sky?"

The nurse looked up from examining the princess' arm. "Yes. Um, I believe I overheard his highness saying it was a boy named Kisshu from the Lightning kingdom. He came to give a message from his kingdom."

"Do you know what it's about?" Her head throbbed. "Ow!" she silently said.

"That I have no information on my princess." The nurse gave one last body check before she gave the results. "It seems you only have a few minor scratches on the side of your legs and right arm, but nothing too serious I can gladly say." She smiled.

"Thanks. That's a relief." She then had another question she couldn't help but ask. "Nurse, has the prince left?"

She shook her head. "No. The Fire King wants the boy to stay here until he can send back a reply. I don't know if that will take long or not."

The Ember Princess understood. "Okay, thanks."

The nurse left Ichigo to herself, and seeing as she was not seriously injured, she shook off the small headache and walked around her room. She paced around in thought, a finger to her mouth. 'I can't help but be curious about what he came here for. What does his kingdom want with us?'

Like out of thin air, Kisshu was lowering himself behind Ichigo's back, upside down on a very thin, but sturdy, invisible wire. "BOO!"

"Aaa-" She covered her mouth and whirled around. She gasped. "What the-Why are you in my room? Just what do you think you're even doing here?"

He swung upright from the string and landed on his feet right next to the Ember Princess. He looked around the room. "I was curious and decided to look around. Other than that, I've never seen or really been in a princess' room before. Your old mans' busy, shutting himself up in some room." He went to her bed and flopped down onto it, hands behind his head, laying upright against a royal blue fireproof pillow, smirking.

She went over to him. "Don't you think my dad will get angry if he finds you gone? What if he sees you with me? You should have waited by his door."

He shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. I've never done too well at staying still. I always like to move around when I'm not feeling too lazy. Besides", he snuggled himself deeper into the little pillow," it's cozy and not as loud in here."

She got to her feet. "Look, if my dad knows that you're here with me, who knows what could happen. If you want to go back to your home in one piece, I suggest you-" something fell from the side of her head.

They both noticed it at the same time, but she managed to swipe it up first. He pointed to her hand. "What's that?"

She closed her hand and held it to her chest. "It's just something that was given to me by someone very important."

She opened her hand and looked at it again, admiring it with misty, glimmering eyes. Just then, it was swiftly taken from her palm in the blink of an eye. She looked up and saw Kisshu staring at it bored.

"H-hey! Give that back! I never said you could take it!" she commanded. She kept trying to make a grab for whatever was in his grasp, but he kept easily dodging her efforts. He then slipped it down into her hand again. "Teh. You make it sound as if it's really valuable. It's not real or anything." He said cutting his eyes.

What they were talking about was one of her dolphin earrings that had fallen off. The color was cerulean blue and was very precious to her, because of the person who had given them. She put it back in her ear. "I didn't ask for your input. And I don't care if it's real or not. It has a lot of sentimental value. That's good enough for me." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay okay." He then got a little closer to her and smiled. "You know, you really are kinda hot, and not just because of the flames. She blushed, and even though she was a fire princess, anybody would still be able to tell. "How about giving me an official tour-"

"There you are!"

Both Kisshu and Ichigo turned their heads to see the king and his squire, both looking displeased. Then the squire, also the Ember Princess' tutor, decided it was his role to come ranting and barging in. "How dare you trespass into his highness' daughters' bedroom, much less break through our force field unwelcomed-"  
"Squire! I shall take it from here." He instructed.

The squire bowed and backed away by the Fire Kings' side. "Yes, your highness. Please forgive my abruptness."

Ichigo sighed, mainly out of relief. She was glad her dad had come to escort Kisshu the Lightning prince out of her room, but was also happy that the squire shut up. I mean, it's not as if he didn't do that almost every day, and who the heck needs another headache, except from him, it's more like a migraine.

"I never gave you permission to leave my quarters, and certainly did I not say to come anywhere near my daughter! Come at once, and don't leave my side until it is time for your leave!" The Fire King was fired up (literally).

Kisshu was inwardly annoyed, but bowed. "I am sorry. I will not let it happen again." Although, he didn't plan on meaning that for long.

"It had better not happen again. Now as I said before, come." He had accepted his apology.

Before he walked out the door, he looked back and winked at the Ember Princess. She couldn't help but wonder if he was going to do anything to deceive or get away from him.

"Young princess, it is not time for your mind to wander. As of now, your history lesson on your ancestors is about to commence. And right after is your flute lesson." The annoying, uptight squire/tutor had just told her.

She gave a loud sigh, not caring in any way if he had heard. 'I think I preferred having the bothersome lightning prince here better.'


	3. Chapter 3: Let's go!

"Daughter, I shall be going out of our domain for some time. I have an important matter to attend to." The Fire King told her.

The Ember Princess was shocked. To see and know her own dad, The Fire King, would go out to somewhere unknown was rare. There has only been a few times in his life where he has. Ichigo came out of her train of thought, and responded back. "Where are you going? How long will you be?"

"I cannot disclose the details with you, nor will I. But please do not worry my daughter. It is nothing to worry about. And as for how long, it is a possibility that I will be back by tomorrow at sunrise." He replied.

Ichigo went to her bedroom window, and looked outside. Outside of the force field, she could see plain as day that small drops of water was faling from the sky, not knowing when it will stop. She pointed outside. "But dad, what about the falling water?"

He held up his hand. "Do not worry. My staff has prepared me with a body shield for my own use. I have even asked if one could be made for you, just in case there's an emergency in which you will need it." He looked down at his daughter after glancing outside the window. "Will you be all right while I am away?"

The Ember Princess nodded her head. "Yes, I will. But what about Kisshu? Is he going back to the Lightning Kingdom?"

"Not as of yet. He will be under watch by half of the guards and the squire. Hopefully, they will be able to control him if he gets out of hand." He explained.

"All right. Be safe on your journey." She waved at him as he was about to leave her room.

"I will. And for your own safety, make sure to stay away from that boy." The Fire King ordered. He finally left her room, and soon went out the gate to who knows where.

Ichigo placed her hands on the window and gave one last look to her dad while his back was turned. She sighed. "I really can't help but wonder where he's going."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX xxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Hey! Get down here! Guards, do your job and contain him!" The squire spazzed out, pointing a shaking finger and jumping up and down.

Kisshu was hanging from a chandelier in the King's throne room, and was waving around a valuable vase in his hand. "What's the matter? Can't you just come up here and get it yourself, o great squire?"

The squire was not in the mood. He has a very short temper when confronting childish games and impudence. Kisshu was way past getting on his last nerve. "I order you to come down from there and release that item! You are in the Fire King's castle, and you WILL show respect to his and his daughters' home!"

In response to this, Kisshu swung on the chandelier with his one hand, and landed on the long table, sliding to the very end of it. He then jumped off and when near the squire, he threw the vase in the air, causing the squire to fumble catching it. "You need to calm down and stop being so uptight."

Once the vase was placed down, the squire turned to glare at him. "How dare you! I am the sires' trusted-"

"Annoying windbag." Kisshu muttered.

"Such insolence will not be toler-"

"Ummm….."

They turned to see that Ichigo was standing behind the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

The squire composed himself. "Everything is under control Princess, but you should go to your roo-"

"Whoa!" Ichigo cried out.

"Sup, your highness. How bout we go for a joyride?" Kisshu smirked.

He was now holding Ichigo bridal style up in the air, wanting to toy with the guards and squire. He was thinking along the lines of Hiding the Princess.

"W-What are you doing? Put me down!" Ichigo demanded.

Kisshu shook his head. "I wanna toy with these guys a little first, then I'll let you go." And then they were off. Let the games begin.

Squire turned to the guards. "Guards, drag him back here, along with the princess unharmed, by any means necessary. Go now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!"

The guards hurried out the door as many as a time as possible, and started scouting through the kingdom. Whether just an innocent game of Hide and Seek or not, to the staff and king, it was unacceptable for anyone to even touch Ichigo.

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxx xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo kept pounding on Kisshu's chest to make him release her. "Will you let me go already! I don't want to play your game!"

He still held her securely in his arms. "Haven't you always thought that that squire guy is annoying the way he always shouts and corrects you on any small problem when he's tutoring you or even outside of your lessons?"

The Ember Princess stopped pounding on his chest for a moment and looked up at him perplexed and deep in thought at what he was saying.

"Wouldn't it please you to no end to see him spaz out in a game of OURS. In OUR terms, and NOT his?" He kept insisting.

Ichigo couldn't help but see his point. She had always found the squire annoying, and never letting up on her if she just got lost in a daydream for even a second. He would always come down on her when she turned her eyes away from him for just one glance. This could be her chance to have some fun and see him truly squirm.

Kisshu looked down at her expectantly, an all-knowing smirk playing on his facial features. Finally, she responded, "Okay. I'm in. But what exactly are we going to do or go?"

He looked straight ahead. "Considering he'll probably be ordering the guards to search the entire castle and nowhere outside of the domain, why don't we go on a little field trip? You know, to the outside world for a bit."

Ichigo froze up, a looke of bewilderment and excitement in her eyes, but also worried. "What if my dad finds out? Something could happen to you."

Kisshu waved it off. "Don't worry. We'll won't even be out for the whole day, just for maybe a few hours. Besides, have you even been outside of your home before? And if not, haven't you always wanted to?" He had a glint in his golden eyes as he reminisced. "For the past few years, I've been able to do that, and I've been to many places. My own dad has trusted me enough to do so. And let me tell you, it's great!"

She was amazed. She had always wanted to go out and see what was in store for her out in the open, but a part of her was a little afraid. "Haven't you ever been rejected by people on the other side, because they saw you were different from them?"

"I have a few times, but there are also people out there who after a bit, accept you for who you are, and would really like to give you a chance and get to know you. I have met some like that. Thank the Lord for that." He assured her.

"It sounds like it'd be sort of like an adventure. I've always wondered if I would ever get the chance to go out and experience it." She said.

He looked down at her. "So what do you say?"

After being hesitant, she looked up and nodded her head. "I guess if we get back before my dad finds out."

Both of them flew out a window. "Then let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4:Painful memories and new guy

Ichigo couldn't help but be awestruck at everything she saw around her. The scenery…..so majestic….so beautiful.

Beneath her, she could see as plain as day the beautiful colored leaves that hung from each tree. The vast and glorious green grass being turned over and over from which side the wind decided to come in from. And the sky….it wasn't blue, but sort of light pink with white clouds, and the sun a very bright orange going down. Nothing at all she was expecting, but even better. This time round, it's what normal humans would call Fall.

Kisshu noticed this when he glanced down at Ichigo and saw her eyes were glazed over and dreamy, absorbing what she saw through her eyes going into her brain. He smirked.

"You really don't get out much, do you?" She came out of her trance and looked up. "If just seeing this amazes you, then wait till you see everything else."

The Ember Princess was feeling a little sheepish at his noticing her astoundment, but also excited about what else the both of them would come across. "Other than this breathtaking view, I cannot wait to find out other things of this world."

"Hasn't your old man ever let you come to a meeting with him? Wouldn't that have given you a chance to admire the new surroundings?" The Lightning Prince asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "My dad has always been overprotective of me considering I am his only child…after my brother died, that is."

Kisshu gave Ichigo another look, full of surprise. "Your brother? I didn't know the Fire Kingdom even had another kid. All I heard about was him having a daughter, you. What happened to him?"

The Ember Princess hated to bring this up, for she was afraid of shedding tears in front of anybody, even her mom and dad. She placed her hand over her ear that had the earring and tried to sound like she was all right. She cleared her voice. "Um, when I was seven, my brother, Prince Ayumu, was fifteen, and was given permission reluctantly to enter the Elemental War. We received word weeks later that he was killed." Tears were starting to form in her eyes, she tried to hold them back as she continued to finish. "The last time I ever saw my brother was before he left through the door."

Kisshu couldn't help but feel terrible for asking. He gave a kind smile to the air. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I've never and a sibling before…..but it must have been hard on you and your parents."

Still trying to hold back tears, she slightly nodded her head. "It's alright. It's not as if you knew." She then turned her head to the side, looking out into the distance yet again, becoming lost in her train of thoughts.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX XXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

"WHAT!" The Fire King roared. "You allowed that boy to take my daughter!" He was seriously burning up (no pun intended). He put a fist in front of the trembling squires' face. "Because of your incompetence, my daughter is of somewhere unknown, probably scared and alone! I have already lost my wife and son, and I will certainly not lose my daughter as well!"

The squire was still trembling as he tried to calm his king down. "F-forgive me sire. I accept f-full responsibility for the princess being taken. I will make sure she is retrieved unharmed and unscathed." He gave a shaky bow while still making eye contact.

"It had better be so, or so help me, I'll have your head on my wall!"

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"K-Kisshu! Put me down! I don't want to go under!" The Ember Princess protested.

"Aww, come on my pretty princess. It'll be fun. A real SPLASH!" He said, stomping inrto the shallow start of the sparkling pond.

Ichigo held on tighter, much to Kisshu's delight. "Kisshu, I'm serious. Drop me, and I'll burn you to a crisp!"

He rolled his eyes. "Alrgiht, alright. Calm down. I'm not stupid enough to let you die." He realized that water was deadly to her, he just wanted to tease her a little, but he may have gone a little too far.

Once on dry land, he put her down. "Hey, wait. I just realized something. How are you not burned after touching me. You should have burst into flames a long time ago."

He held up his arms. "You see these tiny metallic lines going to my back?" She nodded. "Once I come anywhere near something scorching hot," he winked, she blushed, "these automatically activate and emit a light blue light around my body for protection."

The Ember Princess hung her mouth open a little to sound out an "Oohhh" sound, obviously intrigued by such an impressive device.

He smirked. He walked over to her and tilted her chin. "So since there's nothing to worry about, let me ask you a question. Have you ever been kissed?"

She blushed. Even though she was made of fire, it was obvious to anyone up close that she was embarrassed. "Uh-um…"

He got closer. "Mind if I'm your first?"

Deeper and deeper the blush became. "Wait-"

"Look out below!"

They looked up, startled, and saw a person coming at them from the sky. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and leapt out of the way.

"AHHHH!" There was a soft thud once he made contact with the grassy ground. He held his head and rubbed behind him. "Ouch….."

He looked up and saw the two he almost hit on the left side of him, maybe five feet over. He got up and went to them.

Kisshu noticed from the corner of his eye, and got out his swords pointed at the stranger. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He demanded to know.

The stranger held up his hands. "Take it easy! I warned you, didn't I?" His gaze then went to Ichigo. "Are you alright as well, my fair maiden?"

Her body flared. "Uh-uh yes. I think so."

He nodded. "Friends, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akio from the Water Kingdom. The meaning standing for husband." He winked at her.

Kisshu growled. His sai now was at the tip of Akio's neck. "Your attention should be focused on me. Now what are you doing here?"

"I was being a temporary stuntman by being shot out of a cannon. I obviously missed the spot I was supposed to land in, and well, here I am." Akio explained.

"Kisshu, yield your weapons. He does not seem to be a threat." Ichigo said to him.

He did as she wanted, but still did not like this guy, mainly for flirting with his princess. "Fine." He turned back to Akio. Now that you've landed, and are okay, you should probably be heading back to your home."

Akio pretended to look hurt. "Aww, but I was hoping to spend some quality time with this beautiful gem I see before me."

He got in front of a flustered Ember Princess. "NO! Now go away or else!"

Akio chuckled. "Oky okay, I'm going. See you later, my lady."


End file.
